


Pretty

by darlingbatsy



Series: Matt and Frank’s Kinky Shit [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: Matt has a surprise for Frank.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> ty to deathbymanga for helping me edit <3

“Jesus fuck, Murdock.”

Matt chuckled awkwardly and leaned against the bathroom door. “You like it?” he said, his voice incredibly soft as he felt Frank’s eyes look him up and down, studying. He heard his heart start to race and his breathing speed up.

“You already know I do.” For a moment, they were silent as Frank continued to stare. “God, come here.”

Matt sauntered over to the edge of the bed where he was sitting and straddled his lap. “Karen helped me pick it out. She says red suits me.” 

“Damn right it does. You’re so fucking pretty, baby boy. Can’t believe you did this for me.” He ran his hands up and down Matt’s stocking-clad thighs, eliciting a shiver from the man. “You look so good. So good for me, Red,” he mumbled. Frank felt him smile against his lips, very pleased he was getting such a reaction. 

They kissed in a way that both soft and dirty, Matt’s hands on either side of Frank’s face, and Frank’s hands grabbing Matt’s ass. He felt the silk and lace on his fingers, deciding then and there that this wouldn’t be just a one-time thing. 

“Alright, sunshine, since you went out of your way to surprise me, you get to pick tonight. I could suck your cock, or eat that pretty ass of yours, or whatever you want, you just have to tell me,” Frank whispered, wrapping his arms around Matt, who simply buried his head in the crook of Frank’s neck and tried to catch his breath. “Gotta use your words, baby.”

“God, I wanna ride you.”

Frank chuckled. “That can be arranged, sweet thing. That can definitely be arranged.”


End file.
